A letter from Ginny
by Fel1c1ty
Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry, the evening of their wedding. Basically it lets Harry know why she loves him.


My darling Harry,

I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart. More than can be said in words. But it is not a sudden rush of love, from just the past few months; I have had most of this feeling since we first dated when you were in your sixth year at Hogwarts. But now I feel that I can tell you why I love you the way I do. I feel I can trust you, more than anyone else.

All my life I had waited to love somebody, of course I wanted it to be you, that was my one true wish, but as the years passed on I saw that love would, perhaps have to suffice. On the precious days I spent with you walking around Hogwarts, I realised that my wish had come true. From the first day I saw you at Kings Cross, to when you saved my life in the Chamber and then last year from Voldermort I knew, for sure that my wish would come true.

When I was young I was told stories about an amazing boy, who managed to beat the most evil being on Earth, when he was only one – the boy who lived. I dreamed of meeting you, and then when I was ten I saw you. You asked my mother for help, I thought you were joking, the boy who lived asking for help, but you weren't. You truly didn't know what you were doing. Mum helped you pass through the station and after that you made friends with my brother, Ron. Then, soon after you rescued your first person from death, Hermione. The troll in the girl's bathroom would have killed her, but you and Ron saved her. When mum found out she was angry – you'd broken school rules and go into the girl's bathroom- but happy, you'd saved a person from dieing.

Then it was my go at going to Hogwarts. That was the year Ron and you decided it would be fun to try out dads flying car, I thought you were brilliant, but it seemed mum and Snape didn't. That year was on of the worst of my life. I, myself, little, hopeless Ginny was controlled by Voldermort, or his younger self Tom Riddle. I did awful things, Harry. The whole school thought it was you. I was unaware of the fact I was doing it, but knew you could never do anything as evil as that. But then when Riddle got me to open the chamber, I thought my life was going to end. The again, so did everyone else, but you took it upon yourself to rescue me. My brother, who thought he was being brave, went with you, and that hopeless man, Lockhart, went along for the fun. I still don't know what happened before you found me. I just remember waking up, from what seemed like forever, and seeing you. The snake lay beside you dead. You leant over me and then Fawkes the phoenix came. He cried onto your arm and you injuries were healed. Then he carried us back to safety. You were my true hero.

The next few years past and I thought you were ignoring me. I had the biggest crush of my life yet you just went on your normal ways. Then, at the end of the Triwizard tournament you witnessed Cedric dye, and Voldermort come back to power. That must have been enlightening. No one believed you that Voldermort had come back, I did and so did everyone in the order. You met your Godfather, Sirius properly that year; little did you know that he too, would soon be killed. Then next year you started a special club, the DA, I loved it there, I could meet you and chat with you. Then you dated Cho, I hated her, sometimes I thought that I could kill her. But soon, the death of Cedric got too much for her and she dumped you.

When I found out, I hate to say it, but I was over the moon. That stupid woman, Umbridge, made you suffer; it was tearing me apart seeing this happen to you. Your hand still bears the scare. Then you saved my dad from his death. My whole family felt in great debt to you, two lives saved. Then you saw Sirius trapped in the department of mysteries, Voldermort was with him. You gathered your true friends and went after him. That night seems a blur to me, but I remember you being so troubled about this. Dumbledore saved you from Voldermort, but you couldn't save Sirius.

The next year was my best and second worst at Hogwarts. I eventually, after waiting so many years, got to go out with you, feel what it was like to be kissed and cuddled by you. It felt so right. But then one night Hermione came running, told me you had gone to kill a part of Voldermort with Dumbledore, and have told her, Ron, Neville, Luna and me to share the rest of his Felix Felicis. That night was terrifying, but the Felix worked, I dodged every curse, even sent a few myself. But then we heard a thud upstairs, and several death eaters ran up to the top of the astronomy tower.

Then you dashed down stairs, chasing Malfoy and Snape. You ran over bodies a hard look on your face. You ran and ran, but couldn't catch them. Then you saw Dumbledore's, dead body. You collapsed, weeping. Saying it was your fault. I couldn't leave you like that. I took you up to the hospital wing where I almost managed to get you calmed down. We saw Bill and his scarred face, Fleur was looking after him lovingly. It wads then that I saw they were right for each other. When Dumbledore's funeral arrived you were as depressed as I had ever known you. That was the worst part of my school year. You told me that you couldn't see me again, until Voldermort was dead. I partly understood, but was overwhelmed with sadness at the same time.

After that short school term, you went home to your Aunt and Uncles, like Dumbledore told you to do. A few weeks later I saw Bill and Fleur get married. You didn't ignore me that summer like I expected, but treated me as you had done before. That evening, you explained everything to me. The prophecy, the Horcruxes, and the fact that you had to go and destroy them. I promised you that if you survived I would still be here for you. You didn't need to contact me, but just get back alive. You accepted my promise and left that night, with Ron and Hermione.

Weeks later the Order received news that you had successfully destroyed the first Horcrux. I was overjoyed. Three or four down, three or four to go. You made sure the order comedy 12 Grimmauld place for the Locket, but to no success. Years past, and we got news that you had destroyed two Horcruxes, and found Percy. You sent him home soon after you told us, and it was as though he never turned against us. We could never thank you again. The next week, though brought sad news, Remus and been killed by Lestrange, whilst out with Tonks. She though killed Bella, in revenge for Sirius and Remus. That was one of the evil death eaters off your back, I thought.

The next year we got news that you had found the locket that R.A.B had taken. You still didn't know who R.A.B was, but he had destroyed the Horcrux in the locket. Two months later you asked for all the backup you could get. The rest of the order went to meet you, whilst me, mum and several healers from St. Mungo's set up a temporary hospital at the Burrow. Port keys were set up all over the mystery destination, so people could get back easily. The final battle took place at none other than Hogwarts. Your first mission was to kill Nagini, Voldermort's snake. It was easy enough as you speak Parseltongue. You were better then Tom, Harry. You told Nagini to come to you and she did. You killed her there and then, before moving onto Voldermort. You told me he looked weaker than ever before.

According to all the witnesses it was a long battle. Curse after curse, unforgivable after unforgivable. You fought for over an hour, before either of you showed weakness. Then Ron ran behind Voldermort and yelled at him. He yelled,

_You're a half-blood Tom that means that however much I mix with muggles; I'm a stronger, more powerful wizard than you. _Knowing this would annoy Voldermort, you and Ron had planned it carefully. Taken by surprise Voldermort looked over his shoulder giving you enough time to stupefy him. You bent over him, and tortured him, making him pay for all the suffering he had given everyone else. Then you stopped. You admitted later you felt a tiny bit sorry for him, he had never known his mother or father like you. You willed yourself to concentrate and did. You yelled a curse that you had found in the Weasly library, made up by one of my relatives long ago, _Excessum_! You made Voldermort witness all the bad things he had done, all the people he had hurt. You made him regret them. Then you yelled _Horcruxi_, showing Voldermort what had happened to all his precious HorcruxesWhen this torture ended, Voldermort had changed. He was no longer a dark, powerful wizard; he had changed into an eleven year old. The age he was when he found out he was a wizard. You found the next part difficult, you told me. He was defenceless, hopeless, with you, now, the most powerful wizard standing over him. You didn't want to kill him but new it was the only way to free man kind from the worst evil it had ever seen. You pointed your wand, identical to his, at his chest and quickly yelled _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry, you saved the wizarding world from an unknown fate. You are a household name. And Harry, please remember this, I waited for you. You loved me, and still love me I hope, with all your heart. That is how you killed Voldermort, knowing there was something to live for. We will get married tomorrow, in the presence of our family and close friends. I waited my whole life for this, and know, eventually it has come. I am marrying the man of my dreams. My hero.

Harry, this letter, was to show you how much you mean to me, and prove that we can live through whatever comes our way. Of course it amazes me that you are celebrity. I mean, me, hopeless, useless Ginny _Weasly _marrying you, Harry _Potter_. You always make me feel so special. I cannot write enough in this single letter. I hope that you, too, are looking forward tomorrow. See you then, my husband-to-be.

Your dearest,

Ginny Potter


End file.
